happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hole Lotta Fear
A Hole Lotta Fear is a HTFF episode. Starring roles *Raylene Featuring roles *Petunia *Sniffles *Dr. Quackery Appearances *Pranky *Irin and The Clams *Russell *Pop and Cub *Teachie *Dexter *Sketchy *Froggy *Wilt *Cheesy Plot A parade is happening in Town. Raylene shows up but doesn't know where to stand. She decides to stand over a vent until the vent starts blowing. Her dress begins being blown by the air and Raylene tries to cover it. Pranky is shown on a parade float. He starts firing out peas with a cannon, with some stabbing Cub's eyes (but he survives), then he blasts some near where Raylene is standing. A tired Raylene decides to kneel down, however she kneels down on peas for hours and hours. The next day, Raylene is in the girl's locker room. As she puts on her gym clothes, she notices the peas on her legs, still stuck on them from yesterday. She begins freaking out and starts to think she has a disease. In the nurse's office, Dr. Quackery (who is filling for the nurse) asks Raylene what's wrong. Raylene shows him her legs. Dr. Quackery tells Raylene she has a horrible disease and that he can fix it. He goes by Irin, who has put her box of clams beside her while she puts books in her locker. Dr. Quackery comes back with the box of clams and lets the clams bite the peas off her legs, however they end up biting off her entire legs, leaving nothing but bone. Raylene freaks out and Dr. Quackery gets an idea. He sees Russell walking by and decides to take his peg legs, making him trip on the ground, and puts his peg legs over Raylene's legs and says she should be better now. Later in class, Teachie is talking about bees making honey. Raylene sees pictures of the honey combs and starts freaking out due to the small holes. Then it cuts to Raylene walking home and passing by Wilt's garden store. Wilt offers her a flower that has holes from a caterpillar eating it. Scared, Raylene begins walking away and bumps into Cheesy. The holes in Cheesy's ears are enough to make her freak out and run to her house. Sniffles and Petunia decide to pay Raylene a visit. Sniffles knocks on the door, however there's no answer. Petunia then starts to smell smoke, so she and Sniffles go to Raylene's backyard, and she is seen burning a lot of circle-related things. Raylene then laughs as she believes all circles are evil. Sniffles tries to get Raylene to calm down, however she has lost it and runs upstairs to her room. Inside her room, she notices the circular doorknob and decides to melt it with fire. She then shoves up a teddy bear where the door knob was. Sniffles and Petunia wait outside the door and tell her, "We're here to help.". Raylene ignores them and sits alone. Later, Raylene is thirsty and has nothing to drink, so she decides to cut a square-shaped hole in her arm and begins drinking her own blood. Suddenly, she has to use the bathroom. However, due to the lack of a doorknob, she can't open the door. She tries pounding on the door but gets no answer. So she decides to burst open the door, despite the splinters she gets in her face. There she sees Sniffles and Petunia and attempts to tell them she needs help. Sniffles helps Raylene get over her fear quickly. She then thanks Sniffles and Petunia for helping her. However, because she had to use the bathroom early on, her bladder ends up exploding, which makes Petunia freak out and Sniffles decide she needs more help. The closing iris appears to be a square instead of a circle this time. Moral "After a rain comes a rainbow." Deaths *Raylene's bladder explodes. Injuries *Cub's eyes are stabbed with peas. *Raylene's legs are bitten off. *Russell trips on his face *Raylene bumps into Cheesy. *Raylene cuts a square in her arm. Trivia *This marks the first time Raylene dies. *This is the first time since Sonic Broom! that Pranky doesn't pull a prank. *Raylene appears to suffer form Trypophobia, the fear of irregularly-patterned holes. **YSK admitted to have suffered the same phobia himself. *Many fans have called this episode as one of the most uncomfortable episodes in the series. *Dexter and Sketchy can be seen in the same class Raylene was in. Category:Season 77 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death